cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Noa
Born in 73bby to Akatia Talon and Nadin Razul Talon Noa Biobeast was a active child and was soon shown to force sensitive and was in 63bby about to be taken to the Jedi temple but with the death of both of Noa's parents and the Jedi's refusal to take Holly as a Jedi Noa refused the Jedi and while luring the Death Watch away from Holly, Dazz and Jett Noa became lost. Noa spent almost a week wandering Mandalore's streets before taking a ship and flying to Korriban were he spend his time wandering the Sith tombs until he came to the tomb of the ancient Sith Lord Darth Bane. The ghost of the Sith Lord sensed the power in the child and made him his apprentice and trained him as a Sith. Year after year Noa spent under Darth Bane's training it was 55bby Darth Bane sent him to learn from other Sith lords. Noa spent years under many sith learning sith sourcery from Naga Sadow and many others. However despite his mastery of sith sourcery and magic Noa had no skill at the blade to this end Darth Bane sent him to an old Sith training chasm in which carefully noted were the training droids of all the ancient Sith Lords apprentices and even acolytes. Although it took him 8 months Noa mastered all the styles and beat every droid and made his own Lightsaber. His Lightsaber was a result of his study of Exar Kun. It was a duel bladed saber and unlike most of that kind did not have a long hilted saber. The hilt was the standard length and was not unlike a single bladed saber. The colour of the blade was white. Noa often fought with one blade until there was an opening and then he would active the second blade. which was much shorter and only used for fast finishing attacks which mostly ended the fight. Noa use a variety of forms his favourites being Form VII Juyo Form IV Ataru and Form II Makashi. Although he did use Form VI Niman when using both blades of his duel bladed lightsaber. His switching between styles and one and double bladed use meant he was very difficult to predict and counter in a fight. Noa was also fond of using force power and punchs and kick mid flow throwing his opponent off balance. He also used acrobatics to the point were he hardly stood still apart from to use powerful force attacks learnt from many great sith sorcerers such as Naga Sadow and Exar Kun. Darth Noa also spent time learn many cultures such as the Voss and the Mandalorian. Like his master Darth Bane Noa also planned changes for the Sith. He saw the need for Jedi and he knew no matter how hard you tried to kill all Jedi one would always live and teach others. He also knew that if a Sith lost the source of his hate he would lose his power as this happen to Darth Bane when he was at the Sith temple on Korriban. So if the Jedi were no more many Sith would lose their power. He also saw that a galaxy without Jedi would mean peace and where there is peace Sith cannot thrive. However he knew he could survive without the Jedi as most of his hate was aimed towards the Mandalorians who he thought killed his family and he saw as using the galaxy for a sport of killing. He once posed as a Mandalorian so a clan would train him. Once fully trained he killed all of the clan and swore to kill the Mandalore and his clan to teach all Mandalorians a lesson. Soon his life of learning was cut short by Darth Bane sending him to Tatooine to stop the Hutts finding an ancient Sith tomb. Once on Tatooine Darth Bane informed him where the Sith tomb could be found and how to keep it hidden. When Darth Noa found the tomb it was indeed as his master said the Hutts troops were on the edge of finding the tomb. Darth Noa attacked quickly and holding nothing back as live troops made a refreshing change from training droids the troops never stood a chance however the smoke and blaster fire attracted unwanted attention from Tusken Raiders led by Sharad Hett. Sharad Hett was a highly skilled Lightsaber duelist however he was no match for the young Sith's youth, power and pure skill at the blade. In this battle Noa didn't use his second blade as his Form VII Juyo and his speed and strength was more than enough. When they saw their leader fall to his knees the Tusken Raiders fired on Darth Noa giving Sharad enough time to get back to his Bantha and he as the Tuskens feld into the desert. Using the Force Noa smashed several sand dunes down on top of the tomb traping it beneath the sands for thousands of years to come. After Tatooine Noa spent many years on Voss learning about their healing arts and although it took him many years he Learnt ,from the Voss mystics, how to control the Orbalisk (parasites with imenetrable shells that heal any wound that their host stuffers as well as enhancing the hosts force power and physical power) by injecting himself with electrical currents he could stop them feeding off his power and with no feeding there was no pain but still their powers. He could also by using sith sourcery remove them from his body for a short time but the would return to him after about 1 hour. Darth Noa spent years learning all sorts of ancient Force techniques and rituals from both the light and dark sides of the Force he spent alot of time learning Meditation and Battle Meditation he found it easier to Meditate in space and would often float in space Meditating and reaching out until he could view the whole galaxy and was disgusted with what he saw. From his Mediation Darth Noa saw many problems with the galaxy which he sorted out in to an order of importance: 1. The Mandalorians using the galaxy for their sick sport of hunting wasting so many lives. 2. These fake Sith the many one being this 'Lord Sidious' dragging the Sith name through the mud like they did not care. 3. This Alliance For Peace making a mess of the galaxy and the leader was a short stuck up dictator who he used to love however he could no longer feel anything like that. 4 It seems Holly was not the only member of his old family making a mess of this galaxy as most of his family seemed to be. 5. The Jedi were very weak and had no idea they were being played by this Sith pretender Sidious and would lead to him being at the head of the galaxy which for some reason troubled him. 6. There was noone that stood out to become his Apprentice and without a good Apprentice he could not rule. To further his understanding of Sith arts Darth Noa travelled to Umbara to the Sith Temple left there from the time of Khan and the Brotherhood of Darkness. Stalking through the mist on Umbara Darth Noa stood out from everything else as he marched along he could sense someone following him. Reaching out with the force Darth Noa could see they did not want him to know they were following him however he could also sense they knew he did. Pressing further he could sense that they had a basic understanding of the force and , because he had made no attempt to hide what he was, they must know he was Sith. The fact that they followed him despite of this meant they either had a death wish or they had a high level of skill neither of which bothered him. After awhile he sensed that that the person following him was loading his or her rife an odd weapon with such a large power in the force he didn’t need his Lightsaber he turned and reaching out with the Force he sent her ,as he could see her face now, flying through the air and into the trunk of a tall tree. With his Orbalisk armour Darth Noa could walk into Blaster fire without being hurt so he did not bother to draw his Lightsaber he simply stood there waiting for the figure to get up which it did with great speed as she was wearing Beskar armour drawing to rapid firing Pistols and fired a quick burst. Darth Noa saw the Blaster bolts coming but did not move letting the figure know who she was dealing with as the bolts bounced away into the jungle. The figure backed away in shock and fired a second burst while reaching for a knife which she threw directly at him. Darth Noa used to Force to stop the knife in mid air then turning it round he threw it back with increased speed. The figure rolled to one side and fired several toxic darts at him and threw another knife to be on the safe side. Darth Noa reached out in the force sending the projectiles away into a tree this was getting boring so he decided to put an end to this and get to the temple. Darth Noa reached out in the force and threw the figure against another tree holding her there then letting her drop just before her lungs exploded with the pressure. The figure slowly got up and let off her flamethrower at him then turning to run, stepping through the flames Darth Noa reached in the Force and choked her before she got to the jungle. Darth Noa stood over her body and looked around pushing out in the Force searching for anymore threats but found none so he continued on to the Sith Temple. Grand Master Yoda slumped forward on his stool he suddenly sensed a new source of Darkside energy and he could feel its pure power which he feared could match his power in the Lightside. Still thinking this over he turned towards the door although he knew who was coming to see him “ Greetings Master Kenobi to see me at this hour what brings you? ” Yoda already knew why Obi Wan had come to see him at just after midnight he must have felt the shift in the force. “ Master Yoda i sense a great disturbance in the force! “ “ Hmm a new enemy we have “ They talked this over until almost dawn and then Obi Wan left to grab an hours sleep before the rest of the temple was awake. Darth Noa had spent the a long time think over what he had learnt on Umbara and now he had acted on it. In the Temple he had found blueprints for a new Sith fleet and new war droids which having updated to be 10 times better than the Republic and Separatists put together. Thereafter Darth Noa travelled to unknown space and began to build his forces while planning how to crush the galaxy. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitive